Chapter 5
Proof 5: Science Has Fallen In Love, So We Tried Cooking (理系が恋に落ちたので料理してみた。, Rikei ga koi ni ochitanode ryōri shite mita.) is the 5th chapter of the Rikei ga Koi ni Ochita no de Shōmei Shite Mita (manga) by Alfred Yamamoto. Characters *Kanade Kotonoha *Yukimura Shinya *Himuro Ayame Summary Working on her desk, Kotonoha was getting tired and got hungry. As she stood up, she wasn't able to see Ayame and Shinya and wondered where they were. She then saw them in a different room, preparing to start cooking with Shinya wearing a mask and gloves and Ayame telling him that's not what he is supposed to wear. Since Kotonoha never saw them in the kitchen before, she wondered what were they doing. They started frying a herring following a recipe, but Shinya got annoyed the recipe said "a little salt" and that wasn't an exact number. Ayama told him that it was good to be accurate, but in cooking it's important to administer the feeling of love. She then started explaining what was love in cooking for her and that there are 2 types: one like adding something the person likes or the other arranging it the way he likes. The first one changes the taste, while the second one is working on physiological level. As she gave another example including Kotonoha, she came out and asked to stop being included in their examples. Shinya then suggested that they can use a taste sensor the test it, but Ayame told him there was no correlation in taste and it's dependable from person to person. As Shinya went in the other room, Ayame was left with Kotonoha, who commented that her cooking looked good. Ayame asked her if she thinks the love makes the food taste better and Kotonoha remembering preparing food for her teacher, happily said yes. Kotonoha questioned how Ayame will infuse her love into the cooking and Ayame told her she will prepare something nutritious to make him feel more energetic. She then calculated how much nutrition he needs and added variety of vitamins to her cooking, with Kotonoha thinking that she is overdosing him. As she was ready, she gave 2 dishes to Shinya with one of them having a heart shaped sauce on it. She then asked him to taste them and say which one was tastier. Without even tasting it, he stated it was the one with the heart, as she already made it clear it will be that one and she agreed as she infused her love into it. After a couple of moments, everyone was feeling embarrassed about the situation. Kotonoha returned to her desk, ready to keep reading, but was feeling even more hungry. Shinya then came and get her a dish, that had ingredients that will stimulate her brain and commenting that being without devotion is worst than being a moron. Kotonoha then realized they made the dish for her and even though they are weird, she can't hate them. Category:Chapters